Victorious Drabbles
by xXxOblivionxXx
Summary: A collection of drabbles, requested by you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there :D so yeah im doing some little drabbles on Victorious and i want you guys to request some drabbles :3

it can be about anything really just give me your request in a form like below

Word: (What you want the story to be focused on. ex- Party, Bubbles, fight)

Theme: (Fluff, Angst, Friendship, Romance etc)

People: (self explanatory, but if i must tell you, its who you want to be in the fic.)

Anything Else: (Add stuff here that I maybe didn't put in the form)


	2. Zebra Stripes

**Word: Zebra Stripes**

**Theme: Fluff**

**To: A-jaylovesyou**

Believe it or not, but Jade and Beck first met way before attending Hollywood Arts together.

They actually met at a local theater that was putting on a play.

They were both just sixth graders and both already wanted to pursue a career in the Performing Arts industry.

He had just walked in when he froze.

His ears just heard the most beautiful thing ever. He looked at the stage there she was. A petite girl wearing a white shirt with black zebra stripes, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and of course, her black combat boots. Her brunette hair was curled and she had one dark blue streak in it, but her most striking feature, her dark blue eyes. They mesmerized little Beck.

She was done singing and was exciting the stage , each step she took she did with confidence and grace.

It was love at first sight.

The beautiful mystery girl was walking straight towards him. Hi smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey" He said to her. She stopped and turned to face him. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Beck". He stuck out his tanned arm. She swatted his arm down. "Jade".

"It's a pleasure" He said. "I bet" She replied.

"Um, I thought you were really good up there. You sang beautifully" He said with a grin.

She gave him a smirk. "Thanks, now if you excuse me I'm going to go" She turned around but he caught her arm. "Persistent much?" She muttered when she had turned to him again.

"You look gorgeous in that Zebra blouse by the way" He said. He hadn't planned on saying that, it just sorta slipped.

The color pink arose on her pale cheeks. She smiled at him, a real smile. "Really?"

He nodded, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "So after this is done, wanna go grab a cup of coffee or something?" He asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes . "Sure, whatever". He offered her his hand. She blushed but took it and he leaded the way towards the seat.

"You unique Beck, I like that" Jade told him as they sat down. "You too Jade" He smiled.


	3. Romance

**Word: None**

**Theme: Romance:**

**People: Bade aka Beck/Jade**

**To: secretparamour**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Beck paced back and forth in his RV. He had a problem.

Friday was his and Jade's anniversary, and he didn't know what to do. André was with him in the RV, sitting on the bed, trying to help his friend.

Beck turned to face his friend. "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

André thought this over for a while. "Something from the heart, girls like when their presents are deep and special".

Beck nodded and then he had the perfect idea. "I got it! Thanks man" Beck said with a big grin.

That Friday Beck just couldn't stop smiling, he knew Jade would love her anniversary present. Jade noticed Beck's face and asked. "What's up with you? I know its our anniversary, but why are you so smiley" She asked with a teasing punch to Beck's arm.

But beck just smiled and shook his head. "it's a surprise" He said.

That night, Beck drove to Jade's house, guitar in hand. He arrived at his girlfriends place and walked up to her window. He started playing.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send m_

_eLets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed _

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head _

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold _

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

_ Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_ Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that _

_You steal away the rain _

Jade heard this singing. She opened her window, she gasped when she saw Beck.

He grinned up at her and continued singing the song.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head _

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold _

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed _

_sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

_Oh you make me smile_

_Oh you make me smile_

_He finished playing and singing just in time for Jade to come out of th house. "Beck, that was wonderful. I loved it!" Jade said with a smile. He brought her closer and hugged her tightly. "Happy Anniversary babe. I love you. "I love you too. This was a wonderful anniversary". Beck smiled and kiss her on her head. _

_She really did make him smile_


	4. Fairy Tales

**Word: Fairy Tales**

**Theme: Romance/Fluff**

**For: A real life friend**

**People: Rade aka Robbie/Jade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song lyrics at the end, which is Wonderland by Natalia Kills  
><strong>

She was never one to believe in fairy tales. She thought the whole 'Princess being swooped off her feet by the handsome knight' thing was just a bunch of baloney

It was a day before Halloween, and She was going to Tori's party, or as Vega called it 'Spook Fest'. How uncreative of her.

Anyway, just to try and shake it up for a change, she was going to be dressing as a fair princess.

The dress she would be wearing was a long silky azure blue dress, it had deeper blue jewels on the waist and was strapless. With the dress she would wear matching sandal heels, and a beautiful diamond necklace, which she got from her grandmother last Christmas but never used. Jade did her hair up in a up do, leaving a few strands hanging to the side of her face. "Lets go" She muttered to herself.

She arrived fashionably late at the party. She didn't bother knocking, instead she just barged in. Tori was standing right there when she walked in. "First, have you heard of knocking?". "Second, wow Jade, that dress is beautiful".

Jade smirked at her. "Thanks Vega". "Now for the Piéce de résistance ". Jade put on a masquerade mask with silver glitter on it and it was the exact color as her dress. "Nice" Tori said admiring the whole outfit. "Well see you later Jade, I'm gunna go find André". Jade nodded and walked through the crowds of costumed people dancing to the music. She found herself feeling like she didn't belong.

And she knew exactly why. She wasn't by Beck's side. She felt a pain in her chest at the mention of his name. Beck and Jade had Broken up just a few weeks ago because of an offer from a prestigious Performing Arts school up in Canada. She shook those thoughts away, and told herself to loosen up, enjoy herself, it was a party after all .

Being lost in her thoughts, Jade wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into something hard. "My bad" The person said. She looked and saw a knight. No seriously, a guy in a metal knight suit. She raised one eyebrow. The voice sounded so familiar but his stupid knight mask was down so she couldn't see his face.

"It's cool" Jade murmured. The knight seemed to smile at her. "You're beautiful" He said. She smirked. "Thanks".

"Do you come here often?" He asked. Jade rolled her eyes. "To Tori's stupid house. No".

He shifted nervously. "You want to dance".

She sighed. "Fine".

The knight led her to where other pairs were dancing together. They danced to a couple upbeat dances, (f you could call the knights nervous shuffling dancing ) but suddenly the DJ abruptly ended the song.

"Let go slow mo" He said with a grin.

Jade groaned but the knight smiled. "My lady" He said offering his hand out. She rolled her eyes and took his hand. He pulled her closer.

He put his hands on her small waist. She put her hands around his neck. She blushed as she rested her head on his metal chest plate.

She hate to admit but, she was actually having a good time.

The knight leaned in. "Kiss me" He whispered. She nodded and took his mask off.

She gasped. "Robbie Shapiro!" She said. Robbie smiled. "Hey Jade"

"It was you?" Jade said in disbelief . Robbie nodded.

"You're going to kill me now, right?" He asked with a gulp.

Jade thought this over. After deliberating, she shook her head. "No".

Robbie looked confused. "Wha-" He was cut off by the red lips ticked lips crushing down on his with a fierce but passionate kiss.

Jade smirked at him once she leaned out. "I'm not going to kill you because you did what no other guy has ever done. You treated me like a real princess" She said softly. He smiled. "You're my princess" He said to her.

She blushed and kissed him again. "And you're my night in shining armor".

'_I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in __**you**__and __**me**__' _


End file.
